With the rise of online ordering and ever-increasing ease of mailing parcels, there is a heightened need, more than ever before, to protect parcels delivered to the home and office. People live busier lives and thus frequently are not present when parcels arrive. Consequently, these parcels often are left outside for hours or even days at a time where they are vulnerable to damage and theft. Recipients need an efficient, reliable, protected apparatus to ensure safe delivery and storage of their parcels.
A vital feature needed in a parcel receptacle is one that allows for temporary, rather than permanent, placement of the receptacle. Recipients need to be able to install and remove the receptacle with ease, while also feeling assured of the safety of their packages. Additionally, to meet the ever-growing creativeness of thieves, multiple forms of security of the receptacle are preferred. Visual and audio alarms are in demand to ward off theft. Furthermore, as parcels sit in the receptacle, recipients need the receptacles to remain unaffected by various weather conditions.